<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Medal by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275143">Gold Medal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife'>WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If giving head was an Olympic sport, Jemma Simmons would be a gold medalist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Medal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will I ever write another fic that isn't smut? Only time will tell!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If giving head was an Olympic sport, Jemma Simmons would be a gold medalist. </p>
<p>Fitz slumped back against the shower wall as his wife moaned around his length. Fitz may be a genius yet he was still baffled by just how much pleasure someone could create with just their mouth and tongue. His mind briefly wondered just how exactly she got so good at this but Fitz figured it best not to think about too long before he ended up getting jealous of himself again. She clearly had been practicing with the now deceased version of himself and he was nothing if not grateful.</p>
<p>Jemma’s hands were currently occupied caressing and groping his surprisingly firm ass. She was using the leverage to help propel her forward on each pass along his cock. Her mouth worked him over, firmly suctioned around his length.</p>
<p>Her tongue swiped along the underside of him, tracing a vein and Fitz was sure he had died again and gone to heaven. </p>
<p>“Jemma…”</p>
<p>Her response was only a moan that reverberated throughout his body, from his cock to his toes which were currently digging into the tiled floor of the shower.</p>
<p>Jemma knew exactly what she was doing to him, knew how much pleasure was coursing through his body, knew how close he was to erupting. And knowing that she was the cause of it all only made her core drip more. She was the only one that got to do this to him. The only one that could do this to him. </p>
<p>Jemma removed her hands from his ass and moved them around to his front. One hand gripped him tightly around the base of his cock while the other began pumping his shaft passionately. Her mouth never stopped working, bobbing up and down his engorged flesh.</p>
<p>“Ugh, fucking hell,” Fitz groaned, his head lolling back and lightly colliding with the shower wall.</p>
<p>She gave his cock one more passover with her mouth before pausing at the tip, sucking sharply as if she was drinking a milkshake while her tongue swirled around it. Jemma pulled off him with a pop, looking up at him through her eyelashes. </p>
<p>Fitz’s eyes had all but glazed over but when he felt the loss of contact he glanced down, in awe of the woman gazing up at him. Her heated eyes bore into his soul, seeing straight through him, knowing exactly the effect she had on him. </p>
<p>“I love you, Jemma.”</p>
<p>She smirked knowingly before responding, “I know.”</p>
<p>“You’re close, darling. Where do you want to cum?”</p>
<p>“Jemma! Where’d you learn to talk like that?”</p>
<p>Jemma chuckled, leave it to Fitz to be bashful about dirty talk while receiving a mind-blowing blowjob. </p>
<p>“Just cause I’m a nerd doesn’t mean I have to be a good girl all the time.”</p>
<p>“As you’ve been demonstrating.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, shut up and answer the question before I leave you blue-balled.”</p>
<p>Fitz contemplated his options for a moment, there was one thing he always wanted to try and what better time than when Jemma was feeling extra naughty and they were in the shower together. He just hoped she wouldn’t be offended, after all it was a rather vulgar option.</p>
<p>“On your face?”</p>
<p>“Are you asking me or telling me?”</p>
<p>“Uh..telling?”</p>
<p>“For god’s sake, Fitz. We’re married. We’ve done kinkier things than a facial. If you want to cum on my face just bloody say it.”</p>
<p>Fitz sighed and wiped a hand over his face. She was right after all. “I want to cum on your face.”</p>
<p>“That’s better. Just try not to get any in my hair.”</p>
<p>Those were the last words she said before gripping the base of his cock and wrapping her mouth around him again. Fitz moaned as her head bobbed quickly. He wasn’t going to last much longer. His cock was pulsing now and he held on for as long as he could, eager to prolong the pleasure.</p>
<p>His left hand tangled through her wet curls. He didn’t tug or pull, instead just keeping his hand there, lightly guiding her movements along his member. She pulled off him again but this time only to move her mouth to his balls. Her tongue flicked over them while her hand continued pumping away at him.<br/>
“Jemma..”</p>
<p>Fitz lightly pushed her forehead back and Jemma knew what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to catch his release.</p>
<p>He took himself in hand and pumped twice and then he was gone. The orgasm that had been building revealed itself and Fitz lost himself in the throes of pleasure. His cum shot out, a thick stripe landing over his wife’s cheek. Three more ropes followed, landing on her tongue, chin, and forehead. </p>
<p>Fitz watched through lidded eyes as his wife seemingly relished in the feel. </p>
<p>Jemma had never gotten a facial before but there was a first time for everything she supposed. She liked it far more than anticipated. It never appealed to her all that much from the videos she had seen but the sensation of her husband’s warm release coating her face was certainly far from unpleasant. </p>
<p>When Fitz was empty, his knees gave out and he slumped down the shower wall, sitting next to where his wife was kneeled before him. Jemma giggled lightly and climbed into his lap, planting a kiss on his cheek. Fitz grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, not at all bothered by his seed still on her tongue and around her mouth.</p>
<p>They kissed for what felt like hours but was surely only seconds before standing up and washing each other. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow, I’m returning the favor,” Fitz spoke.</p>
<p>Jemma smiled, “Deal. But maybe we shouldn’t do it in the shower. Wasting that much water surely can’t be good for the environment.”</p>
<p>“How can you be thinking about the environment right now?”</p>
<p>“Shut up and take me to bed, Fitz.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I love getting feedback on my work and would love to know if people feel there are areas I could improve on in my writing. I try to be as tasteful as possible while writing smut even when the characters are in very explicit situations so hopefully this didn't turn out too vulgar.</p>
<p>I'll probably have something more for these two soon so let me know if you are interested in that! I want to write some non-smut fics for these two as well because they are just the cutest.</p>
<p>Thanks again!</p>
<p>You can find me at:</p>
<p>Twitter: @GeraltsGooch<br/>Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>